Must be Fate
by Korou Tsunashi
Summary: This is just mainly a self insert, hopefully ill get to it in the future so it wont suck as much as i does now :P  AND YES I KNOW MY WRITING IS LIKE CRAP, YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED P


"_Must Be Fate"_

_Prologue (The Screw Up)_

Hello there. Your probably wondering wondering why your here...well I'll tell you the story of my very supernatural journey through Auldrent...The story begins at home...

"Shut up! You little insect!"

A little girl stood before her towering father, holding her bruised side. "I-I'm sorry dad. I promise I'll get the money next ti-" before she could finished her sentence, she was slapped and pushed over to the wall, covering her blood stained mouth "No, what you did could never be forgiven."

"But I-" she stuttered

"Get out" He demanded.

I ran to my room in the attic, on the verge of tears.

"Damn it..."

There just had to be a way to escape the reality. The reality of my father being like this...i wanted it the way it was before. When we were "all" together. Thunder rolled in the distance... My shirt was loose and cold. Tear lines were visible on my cheeks...

~The next day~

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Gah! Shut up!" I shouted at my alarm...8:00 am, and It was raining. I peaked through my curtains as sniffed the fresh air, ah...the smell of rain in the morning, very soothing. I got up from my bed and walked through the dark creaky house, expecting to see dad at the computer. It was normal for him to be up on the computer that early, but instead found two empty chairs. I knew Dad went to work but where was Grandma? I looked around his desk finding a note.

"Daughter,

I have taken grandma to the doctor for the day, please watch the house while we are gone."

"Looks like I got the house to myself then." I felt a glint of hapines shimmer in my tummy. I was finally able to

Thunder boomed as lightning shot through the dark sky. I flicked on the TV and my PS3. A crackle came out of the console.

"Uh oh, that didn't sound good..." I stared at the game and shrugged. I hurried over to my futon with backpack and controller in hand. I heard the game's opening playing and wondered...

"So...where did I leave off...Umm...Oh ya! I was getting my ass kicked by Legretta in Eldrant. Eh, I guess I'll start over..." shrugging.

"BOOM!" A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder came over the sky. I flinched and punched the X button on the control. The lightning shot down to the console, up to the controller cord and towards my face.

"Oh crap-!" I closed my eyes waiting for the shock, or something worse...darkness. I knew that lightning was really dangerous, it could kill you if your standing in the right place. I just so happen to be in that place. Suddenly my Necklace flashed white.

"Gaaah!" I was knocked off my feet onto the couch. I grasped onto my pack, hoping for the pain to stop. "AAAGH! It hurts!" I rolled off the futon in pain...My head felt like It was in a washing machine from hell. Cold air brushed through my body.

'Thats it...I'm gonna die...I don't know how, but I will.' I thought.

Then suddenly, a warmth wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry to have brought you into this. But since you have come, you must help...'them'" A voice behind me whispered.

"Huh? Wait! Who are you- ?" Then suddenly, I felt something hard on my face and front body.

I came to and thought, 'What the-' I peaked through my left eye "-bricks?" I groaned rubbing the ground. I tried lifting myself up but my arm gave out and I fell back down. My head was spinning and I still attempted to get up. Dear god, how I wish I had a Tylenol...I stood up and opened my eyes, It was bright and sunny, it stung my eyes. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a castle.

'A castle?, there's a castle in heaven on a hill?-' I turned away 'More importantly, What was that voice? Why did it need my help?' I shrugged then looked down to my feet but quickly turned back to the castle.

"Wait a minute! That's no hill...Those are buildings...on top of each other...Oh my god..." I ran over to a guard

"Excuse me, but what city is this?" I asked frantically.

"This is The City of Light, Baticul of Kimlasca Lanvaldear. Home to King Ingobert Kimlasca Luzu Lanvaldear the Ⅲ" he said.

"Oh...thanks." I walked over to a corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

~To be Continued~


End file.
